


i'll come running

by someitems



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someitems/pseuds/someitems
Summary: "Yuzu leans into Javi instinctively. Javi wraps both arms around him and pulls him in, until Yuzu’s head is resting on his chest and Javi is holding him tightly. Yuzu can feel the press of Javi’s lips in his hair, over and over."Post-Rostelecom 2018 fluff, for healing.





	i'll come running

**Author's Note:**

> After Yuzu's injury at Rostelecom, I had to write something soft and fluffy and improbable to make it a little better. This is the result. Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Title from Carole King's "You've Got a Friend."

Yuzu wakes up at seven am with an ache in his ankle and the feeling that he’s just heard Javi calling his name. He sighs, rubbing his eyes. It must have been a dream. His subconscious is cruel sometimes.

But then he hears it again, accompanied by knocking, and that’s definitely a real sound coming from outside his door. “Yusu, Yusu, wake up.” Yuzu hauls himself out of bed and limps to the door, looking through the peephole. A large brown eye and the side of a scruffy chin looks back, but Yuzu can’t really believe it, even when he opens the door to reveal Javi in the flesh. 

“Why are you using both your feet?” Javi asks indignantly, as if that’s the big shocker here.

“You’re here,” Yuzu says, too stunned to say anything else. 

Javi flashes a tired grin. “I’m here.”

“Why?” Yuzu wonders briefly if this is an elaborate hallucination. Maybe the painkillers are acting up, or maybe he’s sleepwalking.

“For this,” Javi says, and bends over awkwardly. Yuzu doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Yuzu’s legs are suddenly in the air. Javi cradles Yuzu in his arms and staggers over to the hotel bed. He sets Yuzu down as gently as he can manage. Then he drops his backpack on the ground, kicks off his sneakers, and crawls into bed next to Yuzu. Yuzu leans into Javi instinctively. Javi wraps both arms around him and pulls him in, until Yuzu’s head is resting on his chest and Javi is holding him tightly. Yuzu can feel the press of Javi’s lips in his hair, over and over.

“You just—come? Like that?” Yuzu still can’t quite get a grasp on it. He didn’t think he’d see Javi while he was in Europe at all, because of Javi’s show. “Don’t you have show?”

“I did have a show, last night,” Javi says, voice full of mischief. “Then after the show I got on a plane and came here.”

“Why?” 

“You’re not the only one who can make big reckless gestures,” Javi says. 

“Hey,” Yuzu pouts. “Say real answer.” It feels important. Does Javi think he can’t take care of himself? The ankle injury is evidence in favor of this theory, true, but Yuzu never makes his choices lightly. He weighs everything in the balance. And he doesn’t want Javi’s overprotectiveness to tip the scales.

Javi’s quiet for a little while. “I was sad,” he says after a while. “I saw what happened, and I wanted to come to you and hold you, and—I thought, well, it’s only five hours. So I left right after the show.”

Yuzu’s eyes fill with tears. He tries to shake them away, frantically, but Javi just turns him so they soak his shirt instead. “I—I don’t deserve—” 

“I hate when you say that,” Javi interrupts. “That’s not how it works.”

“I—” Yuzu tries to think of a way to say it again, the way sometimes Javi’s love feels like winning gold after a free skate with a pop and no combo. All that comes out is a weird croak. 

“Love isn’t about _deserve_ ,” Javi says. “Neither are medals, you know that.” He kisses the side of Yuzu’s face. “Injuries aren’t, either.”

“Yeah,” Yuzu says, deflated.

“I love you more than anything in the world,” Javi says. “I always will. Whatever you do, whether you feel like you earned it or not. And I felt like, I don’t know, like I was going to die if I didn’t come here and tell you that. I know how you get when you’re hurt.”

“Love you too,” Yuzu squeaks, burying his face further into Javi’s chest. There are still tears coming out of his eyes, somehow. “So much.” They rest against each other in silence, Javi rocking Yuzu back and forth gently. His arms around Yuzu feel fierce, a strong shield. 

“Tell me about show,” Yuzu says after a while. “I want to hear about—something nice.”

There’s a smile in Javi’s voice. “Okay.”

Yuzu relaxes as Javi talks, listening intently to his descriptions of show numbers and special guests and the way the audience responded. It’s safe, it’s gentle, it’s everything Yuzu needs in this moment. Javi strokes Yuzu’s side as he talks, soothing him. A fervent reminder burns through Yuzu—no matter what, he doesn’t fight alone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at someitems.tumblr.com


End file.
